Aria for two dreams
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: Story about Polish - Prussian relationships. Warning - fem!Poland.


It is a historic story with a little bit of romance. Prussia/fem!Poland. Fem!Poland's name is Maria.

Notes : Szczecin is a Polish city which is very close to German border and Baltic see and in fact it was German city for many, many years, just after WWII it became Polish.

Konrad of Masovia - Polish prince who brought Teutonic Order to Poland

Bolesław III Wrymouth was a Polish king who divided land into pieces for his sons and it was beginning of feudal fragmentation.

Before Prussia became Prussia or even Teutonic Order there was a tribe of old Baltic Prussians on the land that he conquered.

Jogaila was Polish king from Lithuania, he fought with Teutons and won.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria for <strong>**two**** dreams.**

The feeling sneaks like a cat, carefully. You even can't see it. You lose it somewhere between waking up and breakfast. You despise it. You pushing it. You chased it. "You are not this one which I dreamt of ." You whispered, feeling guilty, then you lay quietly saucer with hope. It blows through your ankles, it gets on your knees, brushes your cheeks and you keep saying to yourself that it is only a cold wind and you even more wrap up in a scarf of loneliness.

Dreams slowly replace reality. When you can't do anything in real world, you turn your life into one big dream. You don't realize what is dream and what is real, like a child you believe in monsters under your bed. You start forgetting about real people, you only see paper princesses. Empty, imaginary happy existence become for you something more important than this one painful word.

Love.

There are not coincidences. There are just another layer of small events, which accumulate in the heart and you don't even realize it. Don't even think that you can brake those layers with your nails, if you think about it, you only fooling yourself.

**O**

"You are stupid. Totally stupid!" Maria jumped up from her chair. "And you really think that everyone will do what you want?"

"Stop fucking around with things on which you don't know." Gilbert snorted. "Can't you understand that I don't have to do anything."

The blond woman pulled her chin defiantly.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of this. Of course, if great lord Beilschmidt doesn't understand the word "together", I thank you very much for such a meeting."

She threw notes on the table and proudly marched out of the room, doors made loud sound when she slammed them.

The atmosphere is thickened. Whispers and giggles immediately stopped. Even Kiku stopped taking his notes. The quarrels during the meetings were something normal, but this time Maria allowed Gilbert to move her out of balance. Exactly the same Maria who always had the craziest ideas and unshakable serenity that even on cloudy days could wear pink glasses and laughed the loudest. The cause of that unusual behaviour could be only one person.

Another pair of eyes stare at Prussia, who tried not to care about criticisms. Ludwig sighed in resignation and turned to his brother.

"You can't do anything that way." He whispered, giving the rest to understand that he will explain the situation. The talks picked up almost immediately and no one longer paid attention to both Germans. "Could you at least once give up and shut your trap?"

"Piss off." Gilbert grumbled. "After all it is everything because of you, you force me to be here."

"So, use your brain. You sit all days on a couch and you do nothing. The result? You only can shout at Poland." The man tightened his lips. "You probably are just afraid of frank discussion…"

Ludwig stood up.

"For today it is the end, we will meet tomorrow at the same hour." Everybody left, only Gilbert and Ludwig stayed in the meeting room.

"No way! Don't even dream…" Gilbert began, but Ludwig silenced him and gave him a sharp look.

"If you immediately don't speak with Maria in a civilized way, you may not show in the house, I will not tolerate coward, Gilbert! Be a man and stop still hiding !"

"Go to hell." Gilbert said angrily. "Stop interfere in my business, okay? I will do what I want."

Gilbert immediately stood up and went out. He slammed door really hard. Ludwig shook his head and thought. "He hurt himself and her."

Suddenly he felt pity. Prussia was a bit nervous and selfish but he had also warm side but he had problems with showing it. He always had problems with emotions. It was because he was alone for centuries. He was only enemy or ally in the war …Nothing more.

Germany sighed for a second time. Oh well, he can't help or explain anything to Gilbert. His brother must understand everything by himself. Ludwig could only hope that it will not be as usual.

That Gilbert will not be alone.

**O**

Rhythmic steps echoes in the empty corridor. Gilbert walked upset for no particular reason. He couldn't stand his brother's advice and condemning looks of others. Anyway, it always was like this, Prussia did this, Prussia attacked, Prussia is the culprit, provocateur, executioner. Nothing helped, not even when he changed his name to Germany. For Europe he was Teutonic Knight or Prussia. But it was alright, it was his history, he can't do anything and it was not the reason of his anger.

The reason was Maria. That idiotic woman who was liked by a whole Europe, even his brother enjoyed talking with her. He hated her because she knew him so well, too well. And he hated when she criticised him, estimated him, he hated it, because it was always connected with the past.

And the worst, he hated being rejected. And she rejected him so many times.

He wanted to go away, drank something and forget, but suddenly he saw her sitting on the corridor's floor. She looked at him.

"Oh, it just you." Gilbert wanted to do it quickly.

"I came to you to apologize for my behaviour at the meeting." His voice was dispassionate. "And the conference will be tomorrow at the same hour."

"Tell Ludwig that I thank for his apology and that it is all right.

Gilbert felt relief, at least Ludwig will not cling. Personally he didn't care about her even in the slightest. For him, she could shut up for a thousand year. Now he could go drink his beer and forget…

"Why you?"

The question hung in the air. Gilbert stopped and tried to understand. Did she speak to him?

"Why you?" Maria repeated strongly pressing knees to her chest.

"What why am I?" Gilbert stared at her.

"Why are you still somewhere here, especially when I don't want to see you? Why don't you leave me alone? Why even in my dreams?"

She covered her face by her hands. Gilbert stood with surprise grimace. He didn't know what to say, Poland has never spoken it this way, she never…

"What are you talking about Maria?" He laughed with strange voice. "I guess you are sitting here alone for too long time, go irritate Lithuania or drink some coffee.

Maria stood up.

"No, wait! I..I want to talk with you…"

Maria frowned, she just wanted to talk, to throw up everything, it was long time since they talk to each other. Talk not scream or fight.

"We just should explain a few things, don't you think?

Prussia bit his lips. The situation was complicated, but she seemed to be serious, maybe he should stay and they could try…

"You want some casual confessions talk?" Gilbert snorted. "You know, I don't see myself as a shoulder to cry. Find an empty corner, take a pack of tissues or a razor and take care of yourself, but don't involve me into that.

Maria felt that conversations back to the old, well – known track. She frowned sarcastically.

"Well, even if I want to cry, I must be sure that you are well buried. While looking at you, I can expect that you will come back as a zombie.?

"Very funny, I see that the mood come back." He said and sat next to Poland. "So what we will be talking? I am warning you, I am not talking about our border. Especially Szczecin.

"You had never liked water and stop talking about Szczecin, you all have some kind of fixation on it.. Anyway, probably you still don't like washing yourself hm?

"Don't talk about so old case. I was long time ago and not true." He snapped.

"Oh, I remember like it was just yesterday."

**O**

Konrad of Masovia was running at breakneck speed. At this point he really regretted that the cottage is located some distance from the city.

"Poland! Poland!" He was calling from away, he didn't listen growling of little boy who was tugging his sleeve. "I have great news!"

Blond haired figure rose above seedlings and looked at the man. There were no moments of peace since Bolesław divided the duties among his sons. With each generation, it was worse, every son had his own sons and so on and Maria had constantly problems with her princes.

"What is it this time? She shouted, jumping between flowers.

"I found the perfect solution to get rid of our neighbours!"

"Means what? Poland set on a bench. Because if it comes back to a trained bears…"

"Of course no."

"So what?"

"It" Konrad showed her the little boy.

"It?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And that is it!" A man didn't lose his confidence. "He will win with Prussians."

"Do you really think, that this boy can do anything?"

"Yes sir." The boy said.

Poland opened her eyes wide in shock. That "something" talks! Not only that. The kid probably saw himself as a very strong, because he wanted to take part in a such dangerous mission. And he called her "sir". That will be funny.

"Yes?" The blond woman looked at the boy. "You really think that you can fight with my bad neighbours?

"I am sure, sir" He nodded, Maria heard pride in his voice.

Maria looked at Konrad with question in her eyes.

"Where does he come from? It is connected with Germans, right?"

"It is a long story."

"So shorten it." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Hungary, she kicked him out, because he wanted to be independent."

"Oh, that is the reason why he is so dirty and bruised."

A man silently shook his head. Poland sighed. Something told her that this boy will stay with her a little longer. So, maybe we should work on our new relationship.

"So, what is your name?" She asked the boy.

"The Order of Brothers of the German House of Saint Mary in Jerusalem" He replied with pride.

"Sir's" jaw dropped./

"I knew it, he is German!" Maria whispered to herself and he said loud. "And maybe shorter?"

"The Great Gilbert Beilschmidt or Teutonic Order, but it doesn't fully show my strength. But you sir look rather weak. However don't worry, because I will defend you if it is necessary."

The boy called Gilbert puffed out his chest, showing the world his power. "We should show someone, who rule here." Maria thought. She really wanted to kick someone in the ass.

"So, The Great Teutonic Order considers something like a bath?" She asked with feigned seriousness, silently grabbed a bucket. "Because, you know, in my kingdom, we don't tolerate dirt.

The boy stayed completely silent.

"A bbbath?" He asked uncertainly. "No problem…"

"Oh, it is very well, but just in case we should make sure." She replied with big smile and she splashed the water on the boy.

Screams echoed through whole Poland.

**O**

Maria laughed loudly.

"It is not funny, the water was very cold." Gilbert said with irritate voice.

"But it is, say, you were afraid of water?"

And there was silence, only the distant sound was heard. Prussia frowned. When did they last talk in such careless way? He didn't remember. But he must admit that it is not so bad, maybe even nice or not it is just normal. Yes normal.

Okay, about what do you want to talk with me?" Gilbert began nonchalantly.

"I just want to talk about old times."

"You want to talk about Tannenberg one more time?"

Maria shook her head. Gilbert was surprised, not about Tannenberg?

"Nowadays we have problems with relations between us."

"We always had problems with that."

"So we can talk about it and maybe make peace or something…"

Gilbert laughed, it was very strange that Poland wanted to make peace with him.

"Oh and what else, battle for every two years? Maria, Maria history didn't teach you anything?"

"It teach me one thing, when someone want to negotiate with you, he should use a lot of alcohol."

**O**

Jogaila was not satisfied. Maybe he won the Battle of Tannenberg, but he had to make peace. And he had never trusted Order and it took his joy. Now he was talking with short haired girl who wore mans' clothes.

"Just think, a few more month and we will make them run away. I understand that there is a Pope and so on, but I don't like it. And you just agree?" He asked the woman.

"I have already explained." Maria said patiently. "I do not like it, but there are more important things, we can't allow ourselves to lose more soldiers."

Maria picked up her wine and took a small sip. She couldn't admitted that she had another motives. Affection, hope and maybe memories, but all those things were not allowed in politics. The heart said one thing, but she had to say something different.

"I don't care, the more we killed the more glory we had. I know that they are monks, but I really don't care, we should kill as many as it is possible."

"But life is life." Maria said absently.

She didn't have much time to relax, because in that moment the young man entered the room. He wore typical Teutonic coat. He made so much noise like whole army. Proud gait immediately suggested Jogaila who that man was, he had heard about him from Poland.

"Oh, Mister Gilbert Beilschmidt, welcome to Toruń." Jogaila greeted him with a fake smile. "How is your health after the war?"

"Not bad, thank you. Fortunately your swords didn't make any scratch on me. Anticipating the next question, The Great Master will come soon. But I also want to greet you Maria."

"Mhm, hello Gilbert. How is your ass, it still pains?" She asked with sweet voice.

Prussia swallowed a curse and replied with a calm voice.

"Funny, very funny, I really like your jokes Maria, as you can see, I am perfectly fine."

"Not everything is visible for the first sight." Poland replied with unwavering kindness. "Head injures may affect long after accident."

The musicians started playing. The arrived sat on the benches and eating, drinking and celebrating the peace. Gilbert carefully avoided Maria's gaze. He really wanted to challenge Poland to fight, especially after Tannenberg. It humiliated him, that stupid girl won with him, with Great Gilbert Beilschmidt. And he drank, drank too much wine.

"You have pretty good wines. Not as good as ours, but still good."

One day he will pay her and it will be very painful. In that second he didn't care that Maria took care of him, he just wanted revenge and more wine.

"Wine ..."He muttered falling asleep on the table.

**O**

"And it was always like that, also with the second peace of Toruń, Prussian Tribute or welawsko – bydgoskie treaties." She said sarcastically.

"Keep those fantasies to yourself." Gilbert interrupted quickly. "The fact that I enjoyed alcohol doesn't mean that I am drunkard."

"But you used to be and don't blame me for your weak head, but it is also the cause that you signed our treaties so willingly on the other hand you had never problems with broken them too." She added sadly.

East had enough of this game. He counted on something more, maybe for sincerity? He didn't know. Memories, as always brought to one, Maria clearly tried to awoke in him a sense of guilt. She probably wanted Gilbert to admitted that he started all of their conflicts, that he was the one who not keep the promises.

"It was not like that, I only wanted to be independent."

But as usual she thought that only he was guilty, because of his pride, disobedience, selfishness…

"I just wanted to be noticed, acknowledged, appreciated!"

"I just wanted to be something more than machine to fight with enemies."

"And know, she tries to make me apologize her, but for what?"

"For that I wanted to be someone important for her."

"Or maybe for that I wanted to be no longer anybody? I needed to feel like someone important."

"So, Maria, what is with our new peace? Do you prepare for me another bottle of vodka? Come on, we both know that for you I am nothing more than garbage." This statement made Poland pale.

"Gilbert, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play saint, Maria." He said, paying no attention to the blonde. "I still should do what you tell me, right? First a good foot rest, then a good helper and a good neighbour. Even Lithuania was not equal for you. It was comfortable for you."

A man stood up. Nerves began to dominate him.

"Bulwark of Christianity. Polish – Lithuanian Commonwealth." He shouted. "That is so similar to you, put captions above the people. No matter what others think, the most important for Poland will be the highlight. Equality? Help? Somehow, you had never needed it."

Gilbert went to the exit. He couldn't look into this green eyes so full of disbelief. Finally, he blurted out the accumulated grief which was gathered for hundred years. He knows that he doesn't have right and that every word was lie, but he didn't know how to kill his feelings in other way.

The sound of quick steps. Gilbert turned, wanted to check the source of the unexpected sound.

Suddenly he saw darkness.

And then he felt that his cheek was burning.

Maria stood with outstretched hand, she tried not to cry.

"You fool! I had never needed help? Never? And when I needed your support for the most, where the hell had you been? Reply! Where?"

Gilbert touched his cheek, it burned. He couldn't understand, what was wrong with Maria. She hit him?

"Where were you, you idiot?"

**O**

Darkness. Chill. Loneliness. Indescribable pain. Indescribable sadness.

"Where are everybody?"

Poland was lying on a cold floor, naked and defenceless. Maria tried to get up. The spark of pain pierced her shoulder. She hissed and felt on her back. She looked at his hand. "Where the hell am I?"

She saw blood.

And she heard some thud noise.

"How are you Maria?

Poland turned to the voice.

"Gilbert?" She whispered.

Mas nodded.

Suddenly she understood, 1795, failed uprising.

Partitions.

"Gilbert, Help me, please! They will come and kill me!" She sobbed.

The man shook his head.

"I can't save you. After all I am here to kill you."

And she saw a silver dagger, Gilbert stabbed her. She didn't scream. She didn't want to. She couldn't.

She just close his eyes and left to the cold abyss.

**O**

"Do you know how many times I dreamed about you killing me? Do you know?

Maria buried her face in her hands. She had never cried. She was always smiling, always carefree so no one knew how much she worried. And know? She went to pieces. She just went to pieces.

"I believed that you will help. I believed that, even during partitions I believed that you will not abandon me. But you started Germanize my people. Even know you can't correct all those lies about the Polish concentrations camps. And how can I trust you?" She sobbed.

Gilbert was speechless. He felt guilty. The whole Prussian pride vanished somewhere, there was only cold emptiness. Suddenly he felt how wrong he was.

All those words he had spoken…he probably would risk a cliché, but he really wanted to shift time. But he can't. Small voice said. "For once stop talking and do something, just do." He sighed.

"I am sorry." He said softly and blushed at the sound of that words.

Poland looked at him with disbelief, she continuing to cry.

"I am sorry." He repeated. "Just stop sobbing, please."

Gilbert clumsy pressed her to his chest. He didn't want Maria to see him with watery eyes.

"You are crying and crying." He murmured, stroking her blond hair. "And you will have red eyes. Like a rat or hamster or worse, like me. Who see to cry, because of stupid dream. You can't behave like that, you have to quarrel with me."

Something have flown form Gilbert's cheek.

They stood in silence. Just like that. Just like never. Just like always.

Strange, is not it?

"Gilbert." She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember your dreams?" She asked standing on her tiptoes.

Prussia frowned.

"No, rather not, but why do you want to…?

He paused for a simple reason, Maria closed his mouth with a kiss. It was so different, nice and Gilbert forget for a moment what to do with his hands.

For this moment their history doesn't exist. For one moment everything was not important. Jus Gilbert. Just Maria. Nothing more. Nothing less.

They kissed until they ran out of breath.

Maria first broke the kiss. She stared at him.

"Well… it was just a dream." He said. Then he took her hand and they went to the exit.


End file.
